The present invention relates to attachment devices and more particularly to a mount assembly and method for securing a visor to a vehicle mounting surface.
When driving a vehicle it is desirable to shield an occupant""s eyes from glaring sunlight which enters the vehicle interior through the windshield or the side windows. As a result, vehicle interiors are usually equipped with sun visors.
Visors typically include a visor body and a pivot rod assembly. The pivot rod assembly typically includes an L-shaped pivot rod, a torque control, and a means for mounting the rod to the vehicle roof and/or headliner. The torque control rotationally mounts the visor body to the pivot rod. The torque control allows the visor body to be moved between, and held at, various rotational positions with respect to the rod. This allows the visor to be moved between a lowered position adjacent the windshield or side window to a raised position adjacent the roof and/or headliner.
A number of methods have been proposed for mounting the pivot rods to the roof and/or headliner. One known method includes a mount attached to the roof and/or headliner by screws or barbed Christmas-tree type fasteners. However, screws can be difficult to install on a quickly moving assembly line since the power screw drivers often inadvertently disengage the screw head and irreparably mar the adjacent trim panel or bezel. This leads to poor quality or costly removal and scrapping of the expensive trim panel. Furthermore, insertion of multiple screws is time consuming. Moreover, the installed screws are typically considered to be unattractive and are sometimes hidden by caps, especially for luxury vehicles. Christmas tree type fasteners, on the other hand, are more aesthetically pleasing and easy to install but are typically not reusable once removed, and are not suitable for withstanding loads within moving parts.
Another known method of mounting includes a snap-in type mount. This type of mount includes a snap-fit connector inserted within a hole in the roof and/or headliner. Often, the pivot rod is attached to the mount prior to installation in the vehicle. However, snap-in mounts can be damaged or broken as the sun visor rod and mount are snapped into place. Such snap in mounts often can be removed with only a relatively small force, and are thereby not very stable. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an improved interior trim attachment apparatus for an automotive vehicle.
This invention relates to an improved mount assembly and method for securing a visor to a vehicle mounting surface. Initially, a vehicle mounting surface having an aperture formed therein is provided. A bracket assembly is also provided. The bracket assembly includes a bracket having a first aperture, a pivot cavity formed therein, and a flexible leg attached thereto. A pivot member is pivotally mounted about a pivot axis within the pivot cavity of the bracket, and has a bore formed therethrough. An arm is disposed within the bore of the pivot member. The pivot member engages the flexible leg. The flexible leg is movable between an inwardly retracted position when the pivot member is in a first position, and an outwardly extended position when the pivot member is in a second position. The arm is then moved in a first direction such that the pivot member is caused to pivot about the pivot axis until the pivot member is in the first position. The bracket assembly is then placed adjacent the mounting surface such that the flexible leg is inserted into the aperture in the mounting surface. The arm is then moved in a second direction such that the pivot member is caused to pivot about the pivot axis until the pivot member is in the second position, the bracket thereby being secured to the mounting surface.